The Book of Guardians
by labyrinthfan4
Summary: After Pitch takes the Big Four captive it's up to Jack to protect the Book of Guardians. But how can he when he has lost all his powers?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Not sure if this has been done before but I've got to get this idea out. I know the prologue is kinda short but I think future chapters should be longer. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

Pitch broke the staff in half. "The book, Jack!" He said as he held the broken pieces over the campfire.  
Jack was not far away. He fell to the floor, winded. Baby Tooth rushed up to him. His limps felt like jelly as he collapsed under his own weight. He struggled for air as he clenched his chest.  
But the book was still in one had. It was the same book North had used to declare him a guardian. No way was he letting Pitch get a hold of something so powerful.  
"No." He managed to say.  
"No?" Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Very well then."  
Jack let out a cry and Baby Tooth a shocked squeak as Pitch dropped the two halves of the staff into the fire. It instantly burned away and along with it, all of Jack's powers.  
Jack felt weaker as his vision started to blur. Voices became distant and darkness started to consume him.  
"Poor, poor Jack," Pitch easily took the book from him. "I would have you join your friends but what's the point if you're going to fade away here anyway?" He chuckled.  
Baby Tooth fluttered up to him squeaking angrily. She dived at his face but Pitch flicked her away.  
"Baby...Tooth!" Jack said weakly as he watched the little fairy hit against a tree and slump to the ground.  
Pitch knelt down and turned Jack's chin to face him. "Goodbye, Jack. Guess this time it's your turn to be defeated. But don't worry, all the pain will be over soon." He laughed as he disappeared into a shadow, taking the book with him. Even after he was gone his laughter still echoed through the forest.  
Jack closed his eyes. Darkness was taking over. He faintly heard the squeak of Baby Tooth.  
"Hold...on." He said as he tried to crawl over to her but he finally collapsed completely on the ground.  
"Hold...on..." His blurry eyes saw Baby Tooth get up and shake her head. She squeaked again as she saw him on the ground.  
The last thing Jack saw was Baby Tooth rushing up to him before everything went pitch black.


	2. The First Guardian

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported this story! This is my first Rise of the Guardians story (that's not a cross over). I realize the chapter is kinda short again so I'll try to make them a little longer in the future. Again, thanks everyone! **

**Chapter 1- The First Guardian**

Toothiana and Baby Tooth flew over London and, with their work done, were now heading back to the Tooth Palace. After their first adventure, Toothiana decided it wouldn't be so bad to get out in the field once in a while. Tonight she picked Baby Tooth to accompany her.  
Tooth inspected the last molar they collected. "Oh look at that!" She showed the molar to Baby Tooth. "Look how it shines in the moonlight! Isn't it the prettiest thing?"  
Baby Tooth squeaked in delight as she fluttered alongside her queen. Toothiana smiled and pocketed the tooth.  
Suddenly she stopped, hovering in mid air. Baby Tooth squeaked in concern. Her queen was on alert. Something was wrong.  
"Shh, shh." Tooth waved at her while she tried to listen. "Do you feel that?" She asked quietly.  
Baby Tooth looked around but saw no threat. But suddenly there was something off. Something drawing near and near...  
"Out collecting teeth again, are we?" said a voice. Both fairies whipped around to see Pitch leaning against a nearby chimney.  
"Pitch!" Tooth exclaimed. "I should have known. I see you've come out of your hole. What do you want?" She put a protective arm in front of her little fairy but Baby Tooth was ready for a fight.  
Pitch chuckled. "Oh don't worry, it's not the teeth or your fairies that I'm after this time. This time I'm after something much bigger."  
Tooth furrowed her eyebrows. "And what could that be?"  
Pitch leaned off the chimney as his eyes became dark. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. But first, I need you out of the way."  
Tooth barely dodged out of the way as Pitch used a shadow whip to try to catch her. "Come on!" She cried to Baby Tooth who followed after her as they whipped past the city.  
They flew through narrow streets and dodged out of the way of billboards and chimneys in hopes that Pitch would hit something, giving them time to escape.  
But a shadow is not easily defeated. Pitch suddenly appeared in front of them on top of a roof. Toothiana skidded to a stop, still in the air.  
"I don't know what your plan is, Pitch. But I don't intend on letting you get away with it!" She dove at him but Pith dodged.  
Baby Tooth watched as they fought it out. So far Tooth only got one hit on Pitch's arm but it wasn't enough. It was a losing battle. Whatever Pitch's plan was, he was determined to see it through.  
Baby Tooth was torn between saving her queen and getting help. Her mind was made up when one of Pitch's whips finally pinned down Toothiana. Baby Tooth quickly flew off in the opposite direction hoping her queen would forgive her for leaving her behind.  
Toothiana watched as her little fairy flew away. "Go, go!" She said quietly as the shadow whip tightening around her turned into a chain. She struggled to get up but was helpless as the chain got tighter and tighter.  
Pitch stood above her as he brought the tips of his fingers together. "One down, four to go."


	3. The North Pole

**A/N: This story is taking a little slower to write than I expected. :( Anyway here's what I had time to write between my busy classes. Thank you to everyone who has supported this so far!**

**Chapter 2- The North Pole**

Baby Tooth flew as fast as her little wings would go. Her teeth chattered as the ice cold North Pole wind hit her face. But she kept going until she reached the warmth of the toy maker's workshop.  
North was currently putting the finishing touches on the doll that little Julia had asked for Christmas that year.  
Baby Tooth fluttered up to him squeaking with urgency and excitement.  
North looked up, shocked to see the little fairy in the North Pole. "Baby Tooth! What is wrong?"  
The little fairy buzzed around explaining what happened as North rubbed his chin.  
"Pitch!" His eyes widened as Baby Tooth nodded. She watched him as he got up. "We must call the others, quickly!"

* * *

"Well, looks like we're all here." Bunny said as Jack came flying in on a gust of wind.  
Baby Tooth fluttered up to him and squeaked about him excitedly. "Hey Baby Tooth," Jack smiled, "How's Tooth been?"  
"That's why you are here." North said. "That's why we are all here." He turned to the little fairy. "Baby Tooth?"  
Baby Tooth went to the center of the circle and started to tell what happened the previous night. "Hold on, hold on!" Bunny interrupted. "What's she saying?"  
A figure of Pitch appeared above Sandy's head. "Oh." Bunnymund said quietly.  
"He's back." North said.  
"And he's got Tooth!" Jack finished.  
Baby Tooth nodded as a little tear ran down her check. Jack held out his hand. Baby Tooth went to sit in his palm.  
"Don't worry," Jack said, "We'll get her back. We stopped Pitch once and can do it again."  
"Just one question," Bunnymund said, "Exactly why does Pitch want Tooth?"


End file.
